Remember... Dreams Come True
Remember...Dreams Come True 'was a fireworks show to promote Disneyland‘s 50th Anniversary. It was based on Disneyland‘s rides and attractions. It was sponsored by Honda. It was replaced by several fireworks shows for different events. Together Forever - A Pixar Nighttime Spectacular replaced the show for the all-New Pixar Fest. Show Summary '''Opening ' * '''Introduction - The introduction is provided by Julie Andrews. Andrews tells the audience about the magic of Disneyland and the beauty of dreams and how important they really are. The "Wishes" fanfare and theme plays here, introducing the main musical theme of the entire show. * When You Wish Upon a Star - Andrews talks more about the magic of Disneyland. Cinderella (Jennifer Hale), Snow White (Carolyn Gardner), Ariel (Jodi Benson), Peter Pan (Blayne Weaver), Pinocchio (Michael Welch), and Aladdin (Scott Weinger) all share their dreams and fondest wishes. At each character's introduction, a brief melody from the film they were in plays. In order, these songs are: "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes", "I'm Wishing", "Part of Your World", "The Second Star to the Right", "I've Got No Strings", and "A Whole New World". * Tinker Bell's Flight - Andrews invites the audience to share Walt Disney's dream come true, Disneyland, and honor its magical spirit. Tinker Bell flies out over Sleeping Beauty Castle as Walt Disney's original opening day dedication speech for Disneyland (and the "Wishes" theme) plays. Main Street U.S.A. The original announcement from the Disneyland Railroad is heard, as is the whistle and bell of DLRR #1, C.K. Holliday. Then music from Main Street, U.S.A. such as Maple Leaf Rag and Main Street Electrical Parade is heard. The "old world" segment shows the Main Street Station, complete with American Flag bunting projected onto Sleeping Beauty Castle while one of the trains seems to leave from it. Then, Old Glory is projected while the stars start to move on it. In the "new world" section, not much happens in the way of projections until the final fanfare explodes with multicolor stars eminating from the center of the castle. Music * Maple Leaf Rag by Scott Joplin * "Baroque Hoedown" written by Jean-Jacques Perrey and Gershon Kingsley * "Main Street Electrical Parade" arranged by Don Dorsey and Jack Wagner (electric version), and Gregory Smith (orchestral segment). Voices * Jack Wagner as the synthesized parade voice and the railroad announcer Adventureland Music from Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room and the Indiana Jones Adventure are played. Now, the castle has very colorful projections of the Tiki Room with all the rooks and the Matterhorn being transformed into the Totem Poles while the birds are projected on the second and third stories of the castle. During the Indiana Jones segment, the eye of Mara is projected onto the Matterhorn and the snake room of Indiana Jones Adventure is projected onto the castle. Also, six jets of fire shoot from the sides of the castle during the segment. Music * "The Tiki Tiki Tiki Room" (Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman) * "Raider's March" (John Williams) Voices * Wally Boag as José * Fulton Burley as Michael * Ernie Newton as Pierre * Thurl Ravenscroft as Fritz * Bob Joles as Sallah. New Orleans Square ''' Plays music from The Haunted Mansion and Pirates of the Caribbean. The exterior of the Haunted Mansion is projected onto the castle followed by the stretching room portraits. During the "Wicked Waltz," Madame Leota is projected floating around the castle as instruments are projected above her. At the end of the segment, Little Leota is projected as she says her "Hurry back" spiel. During the Pirates of the Caribbean segment, a skull is projected onto the castle and Matterhorn as flare fireworks are launched from the mountain's peak (however, since mid-2017, the effect has been removed from the Matterhorn and flares are now launched from atop the "Alice in Wonderland" show building). There is a "cannon fight" of diagonal fireworks between Fantasyland and Frontierland. Music * "Grim Grinning Ghosts" (Buddy Baker, Xavier Atencio) * "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" (George Bruns, Atencio) Voices * Paul Frees as the Ghost Host, the "dead men" pirate, and the Pirate Ship Captain * Eleanor Audley as Madame Leota * Leota Toombs as Little Leota Frontierland Plays music from Big Thunder Mountain Railroad and Rivers of America. During the Rivers of America scene, the Mark Twain Riverboat is projected on the castle steaming across it. '''Songs * "Oh Shenandoah" * "The Ballad of Davy Crockett" (Until 2009) (Bruns, Tom W. Blackburn) * "Main Title" from The Big Country (Until 2009) (Jerome Moross) Voices * Dallas McKennon as the Prospector Note: The Big Thunder Mountain Railroad portion of the show was removed in 2009 and moved right into the music for Critter Country, Fantasyland, and Toontown. Critter Country, Fantasyland, Toontown (Laughin' Place) Music and sounds from various rides in Critter Country, Fantasyland, and Mickey's Toontown are heard. Attractions featured include (in order) Splash Mountain, Peter Pan's Flight, Alice in Wonderland, Casey Jr. Circus Train, Mad Tea Party, Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin, Country Bear Vacation Hoedown, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, It's a Small World, and America Sings. The segment starts with the Buzzards asking if we have found our "Laughin' Place." Splash Mountain is projected onto the castle. From there, Peter Pan flies across it with the Darling children. The Mad Hatter and March Hare are then heard as colored bubbles are projected, followed by Casey Jr. chugging across. As Benny the Cab introduces the second half of the segment, saxons spin next to the castle and a spiral is projected onto it follwed by a barrage of rainbow colored lights dancing across it. Finally, the weasel says "Pop goes the weasel" and the segment ends with a door slamming shut and everything fades to darkness. Music * Ev'rybody Has a Laughing Place * The Unbirthday Song (Oliver Wallace) * "Second Hungarian Rhapsody" (Liszt) * "Infernal Galop" from Orpheus in the Underworld (Jacques Offenbach) Voices * Edward Conor and John Kelfreese as the Splash Mountain vultures * Dallas McKennon as the manical laughter voice over sound effects * Ed Wynn as the Mad Hatter * Bobby Driscoll as Peter Pan * Margaret Wright as Casey Junior * Jerry Colonna as the March Hare * Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit and Benny the Cab * Mike West as Max the Buck * Thurl Ravenscroft as Buff the Buffalo, * Jim Cummings as Tigger, * Jack Wagner's announcement from the Matterhorn Bobsleds: "Remain seated please. Permanecer sentados por favor!" Tomorrowland Plays sound effects, narration, projections, and music from Space Mountain, Submarine Voyage, Autopia, Rocket Jets, PeopleMover, Adventure Thru Inner Space and Star Tours. Many Tomorrowland attractions and show scenes are projected onto the castle including the Rocket Jets, Submarine Voyage, Adventures Thru Inner Space, The Peoplemover, and Autopia. The main part of the segment is cemtered around Star Tours, with the logo being projected to start the scene. As the fanfare begins, we appear to go through Hyperspace and meet a few Tiefighters, however, maibly stars are projected onto the castle. Music * "Star Wars: Main Theme" (Williams) Voices * Paul Frees as the Scientist * Brian Cummings as the Star Tours announcer * Paul Reubens as RX-24 (Rex) * Steve Gawley as Red Leader Conclusion The conclusion is also provided by Julie Andrews. She tells the audience that Disneyland has grown to become the "Happiest Place on Earth". The song "wishes" plays and Tinker Bell comes back for a return flight. The show ends in a cavalcade of fireworks then Julie Andrews says "Remember...Dreams Come True!". After the show the song "Remember When" performed by LeAnn Rimes is played throughout the park. This song was the official song of the Happiest Homecoming on Earth, celebrating the 50th anniversary of Disneyland and Disney Parks worldwide. For Christmas in 2005, however, while Disneyland opted to continue with Remember... Dreams Come True for the 50th anniversary, the snowfall finale still returned and the song "White Christmas"; both from Believe... In Holiday Magic; would be played instead of "Remember When" by LeAnn Rimes with Julie Andrews commenting that the most special time for believing in dreams is during the holidays with family and friends. = Category:Disneyland Category:Disneyland Park entertainment